King Moron Strikes Back!
by Roxius
Summary: After being thrown into the TV World by Mitsuo Kubo, Morooka proves himself to actually be quite skilled in protecting himself, as well as he even easily beats his Shadow as well. Crack fic. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE PERSONA 4 MANGA HAVE BEEN TRANSLATED, AND ARE ON THE WEBSITE 'ONEMANGA'! CHECK IT OUT!!! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO DOWNLOAD THEM!!!

In this fic: Morooka fights back!!

* * *

Morooka really didn't understand what had happened; one moment, he was enjoying one of Risette's various scantily-clad commercials, and the next, he was stuck in a strange dimension full of yellow fog and dark blobs with gleaming red eyes. Sighing, the buck-toothed teacher unhinged his necktie, and brushed back his hair.

"God...I'm always getting into stupid situations like this..." he muttered under his breath.

The first of the strange blobs came charging. It leaped up high and was about to land down over Morooka's head, but he quickly smashed his fist upwards, and the blob was sent flying off across the floor in defeat. Three more blobs emerged from within the fog, and Morooka shoved his hands into his chest pockets.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Morooka exclaimed, and he threw a handful of ball-point pens, striking one of the blobs in both of its eyes, defeating it. The other two blobs easily shifted out of the way, and continued their approach. Quickly snatching up one of the pens nearby, Morooka dashed forward and thrust the pen straight through the blob's forehead, and it let out a high-pitched squeal before evaporating into nothingness.

Two more shadow-like blobs jumped out from behind, but Morooka destroyed them both with a single spin kick. Another blob slid up his arm unnoticed, and scratched its claws across Morooka's cheek. Letting out a cry of pain, the teacher threw the blob off and stomped it to death.

Morooka turned his attention upon the last of the remaining shadows, and jabbed the pen into its left eye. As the blob withered away, Morooka wiped the sweat from his wide forehead.

'Damn...how many more of these things are there? I hope nothing bad is about to happen...' he thought.

As if on cue, the ground began to shake, and Morooka figured that meant something bad was about to happen. He watched in amazement as the floor cracked open, and a figure emerged from the depths of the crevasse...it looked exactly like Morooka, except its eyes were bright yellow, and a dark aura flowed around its body.

"Uh...who the hell are you, and what's with your terrible fashion sense?" Morooka snapped.

"Who am I?" chuckled the Morooka look-alike, "Why...I'm you, of course."

"Oh, so you're me, huh?" Morooka said, mostly to himself.

Shadow Morooka let out a gasp. "W-Wait...did you just accept the fact that I'm you?!"

"Yes! What's the problem with that, you shithead?!"

Shadow Morooka sighed. "Damn...I didn't even get to kill you..."

"What?!"

Shadow Morooka arched his head back, and his body exploded in a burst of light, leaving a small blue card behind. The card landed directly into Morooka's open palm, and he felt as if something powerful had suddenly awakened inside of him. It was a good feeling.

"...What is this?" he mumbled under his breath, "Just...what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, about ten of the same black blobs from earlier emerged from the fog, and Morooka knew exactly how to fight them now.

"PERSONA; AKIRA MACHIDA(1)!!!" Morooka exclaimed, crushing the card in his hand. A large robed being with a long white beard and a giant spiked hammer in its right hand emerged from Morooka's consciousness, and destroyed all of the blobs in one fell swoop.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!! THIS POWER...IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED!! I CAN FINALLY KEEP THOSE DUMBASS STUDENTS OF MINE IN LINE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Morooka cackled...

...and back in the real world, Mitsuo Kubo figured that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have thrown the teacher in there after all...

* * *

(1) - Akira Machida was the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Japan from 2002 to 2006. I don't know why I gave Morooka a persona based after a judge. But, really...who cares?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Meh, screw my plans!! I'll write whatever the hell I want!

In other P4-related news: It's Adachi Toru's birthday today!!! No, seriously! I made a slideshow tribute for his birthday too on Youtube! Check it out!

A/N: Due to the somewhat nice popularity of 'King Moron Strikes Back!', I've decided to provide a second chapter!

* * *

_After escaping the TV World...somehow...Morooka has been recruited (with great reluctance from both sides) to aid the otehrs in their quest to stop the murders!_

Teddie shook nervously as he slowly held out a newly-made pair of glasses to Morooka, who seemed to be growing increasingly pissed with every passing second.

"STOP WASTING MY TIME AND GIVE 'EM TO ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!" Morooka snapped, snatching the glasses away. Teddie let out a shriek and quickly ran behind Souji for protection.

Chie sighed. "Morooka-sensei, you can't speak to Teddie like that! He's our friend-"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK, YOU BUTCH PERVERT?!!" Morooka barked, and Chie immediately shut up.

Placing the glasses over his eyes, Morooka was amazed to find he could actually see through the thick fog now.

"Hey, hey...these damn goggles are pretty handy..." he muttered aloud, looking all around with interest.

Sighing, Yosuke walked up to Souji, and told him, "For all that's holy, Souji...why the hell do we have to take our TEACHER with us?"

Souji shrugged. "He's able to use a Persona; that means he can actually be of use. We'll need all the help we can get if we want to bring an end to all of these murder attempts once and for all..."

"...If you say so...still, I don't know if I can handle having King Moron complain every five seconds about some meaningless shit..." Yosuke grumbled, and then he felt someone breathing down his neck. Slowly turning around, Yosuke found himself face-to-face with King Moron himself.

"I HEARD YOU SAY THOSE NASTY THINGS ABOUT ME, YOU STUPID BRAT!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, OR I'LL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED FOR LIFE!!!" Morooka screamed furiously, and Yosuke ran behind Souji for protection.

Stepping forward, Rise decided to take things into her own hands. "Morooka-sensei, it's not nice to speak to your students like that,"

The moment he heard Rise speak, Morooka immediately fell to his knees, and cried, "Ah! I'm...I'm so sorry, my beautiful queen Risette! Please...don't hate me!! I promise I'll be a good boy! I promise! Just...just don't take away my title as the treasurer of your official fanclub!"

Everyone stared at their teacher with disturbed looks plastered on their faces. 'WHAT...THE...HELL?!'

"Oh yeah!" Souji suddenly exclaimed, "I just remembered; Morooka is one of Risette's biggest fans!"

"...Wow, and he's always complaining about US being perverts..." Chie muttered under her breath.

"Can I kick his ass now?" Kanji asked, raising a metal chair over his head.

Yukiko placed a hand on the former delinquent's shoulder, and shook her head. Kanji sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, you dumb brats, what do we do first?!" Morooka asked. He was feeling damn sexy and totally ready to kick some shadowy ass!

"Well," Souji began, "We need to get you a weapon first,"

Morooka smirked. "I already got one...right here!" He exclaimed proudly, and he unsheathed a single ballpoint pen from his chest pocket.

No one could bring themselves to speak; it was just too ridiculous to even make a remark.

After a moment, however, Souji nodded and replied, "I guess that'll do for now. Let's go!"

---

---

---

In the end, the team for today's training session was decided to be Souji, Chie, Yosuke and Morooka, much to everyone's dismay.

"...God, this is boring..." Morooka muttered, "We haven't even run into a single damn enemy yet!"

"You need to be patient, Morooka-sensei..." Souji replied.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!!"

Yosuke clenched his teeth, trying to fight the urge to murder the buck-toothed man in cold blood. "...I knew this was a bad idea...goddamn King Moron..."

Overhearing Yosuke once again, Morooka grabbed the boy by the collar and snapped, "Hey, you! Uh...what's your name again? I don't remember because I don't really give a shit, so I'll just call you Jimmy! Listen here, Jimmy...you better watch your tongue! I got a way more powerful persona than anything you could ever produce out of that puny ass of yours!!!"

Yosuke blinked a few times in confusion. "...Wait, what?"

"Sensei, please leave him alone!" Chie cried.

"Hey, you should be quiet too, Hillary! Unless you want me to tell your parents what you and that Amagi girl have been doing in the girl's bathroom all this time...yeah, that's right; I know! I only happen to pass by, but don't think I don't hear you crying out her name and everything!! I'm not saying I'm a homophobe, but...damn, girl, at least try to not be so loud when you're doing it!!"

Chie's entire face turned bright red, and she stared down at the floor in embarrassment.

"All of you, cut it out right now!!" Souji interjected, and then he pointed to a dark blob nearby, "It's time for battle..."

Dropping Yosuke to the floor, Morooka grinned widely. "Oh, yeah...time to show my stuff!"

The blob caught sight of the four warriors, and it morphed into a giant yellow-haired Minotaur IV.

"Uh-oh, this guy looks tough," Yosuke remarked, "We better work together-"

"SCREW TEAMWORK!! I'LL KICK IT'S UNEDUCATED ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO HELL!" Morooka boasted, and he charged straight at the large shadow monster.

Souji was about to run after him, when Chie grabbed him by the shoulder. "Just...let him go...please..." Chie begged, her face still red.

Souji sighed.

The Minotaur let out a roar, and swung its right fist at Morooka, but the buck-toothed man leaped over it, and shoved his pen deep into the monster's hand. As the beast cried out in a rage, Morooka took that chance to dash up the Minotaur's arm. Before the shadow could react, Morooka pulled out another ballpoint pen...only this one had an eraser on one end that resembled Rise's head.

"HA HA HA!! THIS IS MY OFFICIAL RISETTE FANCLUB BALLPOINT PEN!! I SHALL CONCENTRATE ALL OF MY LOVE FOR RISETTE INTO THIS SINGLE ATTACK!! PREPARE YOURSELF, DEMON!!!" Morooka proclaimed proudly.

'...What the hell is up with him and pens?!' Souji and the others wondered.

Morooka jabbed the pen deep into the Minotaur's left eye, and as it was momentarily blinded, he quickly summoned his persona to bring an end to this battle.

"AKIRA MACHIDA...USE GOD'S HAND!!!" The large judge-like persona slammed its hammer down upon Minotaur's head, and it crashed to the ground before it evaporated into nothingness. Landing gracefully on the floor, Morooka struck a victorious pose and exclaimed, "HA HA HAH!! THE KINSHIRO FAMILY WILL NEVER FALL IN THE FACE OF DANGER!!!"

Souji, Chie and Yosuke were all left speechless.

"...M-Maybe he's not so bad, after all..." Yosuke remarked.

Souji and Chie nodded in agreement.


End file.
